Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume Three
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3 is a four-disc collection of 60 Looney Tunes shorts featuring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety and many others. Disc one features Bugs Bunny Classsics including A Hare Grows in Manhattan, The Wabbit Who Came to Supper and Duck! Rabbit, Duck!. Disc two features Hollywood Caricatures and Parodies including Daffy Duck in Hollywood, Porky's Road Race and The Mouse That Jack Built. Disc three features Porky and the Pigs including Porky's Party, Pigs in a Polka and Robin Hood Daffy. Disc four features All-Star Cartoon Party including Super Rabbit, Birds Anonymous and Odor-Able Kitty. Special Features Disc one: *Chuck Amuck documentary *A-Hunting We Will Go: Chuck Jones' Wabbit Season Twilogy *From the Vault: The Honey-Mousers *Bridging sequences *Bull Point Puns *Audio recording session Disc two: *What's Up, Doc?: A Salute to Bugs Bunny Part 1 *Bosko, Buddy and the Best of Black and White *Fine-Tooning: Restoring the Warner Bros. Cartoons *From the Vault: It's Got Me Again! and Sinkin' in the Bathtub Disc three: *What's Up, Doc?: A Salute to Bugs Bunny Part 2 *Tish Tash: The Animated World of Frank Tashlin *From the Vault: The Bear That Wasn't, Point Rationaling of Foods and Porky's Party Storyboard Reel Disc four: *TV Pilot Philbert *The Charm of Stink: On the Scent of Pepe Le Pew *Looney Tunes Goes to War! *Strictly for the Birds: Tweety and Sylvester's Award Winning Teamup *From the Vault: Falling Hare Storyboard Reel, and Snafu shorts Rumors, Snafuperman and Spies Chapters Disc one: Hare Force Hare Remover Hare Tonic A Hare Goes to Manhattan Easter Yeggs The Wabbit Who Came to Supper Bowery Bugs Homeless Hare Case of the Missing Hare Acrobatty Hare Wackiki Wabbit Hare Go Rebel Rabbit Hillbilly Hare Duck! Rabbit, Duck! Disc two: Daffy Duck in Hollywood Hollywood Capers The CooCoo Nut Grove Porky's Road Race The Woods Are Full of Cartoons She Was an Acrobat's Daughter The Film Fan Speaking of the Weather Thugs with Dirty Mugs Goofy Groceries Swooner Crooner Wideo Wabbit The Honey-Mousers The Last Hungry Cat The Mouse That Jack Built Disc three: I Haven't Got a Hat Porky's Romance Porky's Party Porky in Egypt Porky and Teabiscuit Pigs is Pigs Pigs in a Polka Porky Pig's Feat Daffy Duck Slept Here Bye, Bye Bluebeard An Egg Scramble Robin Hood Daffy The Windblown Hare Claws for Alarm Rocket Squad Disc four: Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur Super-Rabbit Daffy Duck and Egghead A Gruesome Twosome Draftee Daffy Falling Hare Steal Wool Birds Anonymous No Barking Rabbit Punch An Itch in Time Odor-Able Kitty Walky Talky Hawky Gonzales' Tamales To Beep or Not to Beep Image Gallery Ltgvd1 intro.jpg|Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume Three Intro Ltgv3d1 main.jpg|Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume Three Disc 1 Main Menu Ltgv3d1 shorts1.jpg|Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume Three Disc 1 Shorts Ltgv3d1 comment.jpg|Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume Three Disc 1 Commentaries Ltgv3d1 spfeat.jpg|Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume Three Disc 1 Special Features Category:DVD Category:DVDs with commentary Category:DVDs with featurettes